


Unwrap

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, The rest of JUMP are here but they're pretty minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Hikaru had it all planned out, ready and waiting under the Christmas tree for Yabu to find his scantily clad self and unwrap him. Little did he know, Yabu had some plans of his own.





	Unwrap

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "naughty list".

It was midmorning, but the living room of the apartment was still dark with all of the blinds down over the windows, Hikaru using the twinkling of the lights on their Christmas tree more than anything else as he navigated himself over in the tree’s direction, trying to figure out where to lay down. There were a few presents with he and Yabu’s names on them already situated under their Christmas tree, but Hikaru had one more present for his boyfriend: himself.

He was in a Santa hat, a pair of briefs, and not much else, laying down under all of the pines and needles. He had woken up early just to lather a bit of body butter on his abs, setting an alarm on Yabu’s phone that was set to go off in the next five or ten minutes, with a note attached saying _Come and unwrap your presents_. He had even added a winking emoji for good measure.

After strategically placing one of the smaller present boxes in front of himself, Hikaru rested on one side and waited. He smiled when he heard the phone alarm begin to blare, that anticipation turning to panic and horror when someone rattled the front door.

Hikaru froze, thanking every deity that may or may not be out there that the door was locked, the panic returning in full force when he heard the key being slid into the lock, trying desperately to think of who had a key to their apartment besides Yabu and himself.

Yabu padded into the living room, his eyelids drooping and his hair sticking up in every direction, and he must have still been half asleep because he didn’t even notice Hikaru in the room, walking past him to get to the door. Hikaru would have found the sleepiness cute if he weren’t horrifyingly exposed, and the front door opened. His question of “who” was easily answered, the entire rest of Hey! Say! JUMP spilling into the front room, holding presents and talking excitedly to each other. Hikaru sprang to his feet but it was too late to run, standing there and clutching the present box in front of himself. Yuto was both the first one inside and the first one to see what was under the Christmas tree, stopping in his tracks and causing Keito to bump into him.

“Yuto--?” Keito’s eyes went as wide as saucers, and that was about when everyone else began to notice, Takaki taking one look into the room before falling to the ground, laughing hysterically.

“Are we… Interrupting something?” Daiki finally choked out--his face was red, but not from embarrassment; both he and Yamada looked as though they’d pulled something trying not to laugh. Yamada cracked at his words though, a loud snort coming from his mouth, pressing his face into Inoo’s back in an effort to at least hide his amusement.

“I…” Yabu finally looked over in Hikaru’s direction, and it took his brain a second to catch up with his eyes, realization dawning on his face. Instead of helping him out in any sort of way, like Hikaru hoped he would, Yabu burst out into laughter, doubling over and clutching his sides. Hikaru had no choice but to go on the offensive.

“How did you guys get in?” He yelped, pointing around at his friends. The present slipped, and he had to grab at it again.

“Yabu told me where the spare key was.” Yuto mumbled, holding up the small piece of metal to show him, and Hikaru turned to his boyfriend, his eyebrows raised. It took Yabu a moment to find the breath to speak.

“Oh, yeah…” He said through giggles. “I might have forgotten to tell you… I planned a bit of a Christmas party.”

Hikaru’s mouth fell open, and Yabu’s laughter turned sheepish. He sighed.

“Well, I guess I’d better get dressed then.” He began heading off, but Inoo’s voice stopped him.

“No, stay! You look all… Festive. And oily.”

That had everyone laughing, and with Yabu on one side of him and Inoo on the other, Hikaru was forced to sit down with his friends, burning with embarrassment while they all talked and exchanged gifts.

Hikaru made sure to keep the present he was holding in his lap.


End file.
